The present invention relates to a power switch for a battery system, to a method for operating a power switch for a battery system and to a corresponding battery system.
Increased performance, energy efficiency, range and further improvements to safety are essential criteria in the development of future Li-ion battery systems for electric and hybrid vehicles. For monitoring system parameters and controlling battery condition, communication of data between battery cells or battery modules and the central battery control unit is necessary. The aim is to replace the DC isolated wiring hitherto used for data communication with data transfer by means of powerline communication.
EP 2642629 discloses a battery device, a battery management system and a battery management method.